1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to displays. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an apparatus including a light diffuser for a visual interface having configurable viewing areas suitable for use in portable electronics devices.
2. Introduction
Presently, portable electronic devices including cellular telephone handsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld gaming devices, and laptop computers, among other devices, have become increasingly popular, particularly in mobile societies. Consumer demand for portability however is often at odds with a competing desire for large display interfaces, since small devices severely constrain the size of the display that may be incorporated into such devices. For example, a user may desire to have a large display, but a large display decreases the portability of such devices.
Some have endeavored to address competing demands for small form-factors and large display areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,387 entitled “Display Expansion Method and Apparatus” discloses an expandable display having multiple folding sections in a handheld computing device, wherein the display is expandable upon unfolding the multiple display sections. Another embodiment includes a retractable e-paper display screen that is supported by a folding panel that may be expanded. The '387 Patent also teaches reformatting displayed image based on the configuration of the display to maintain a constant display resolution regardless of the configuration of the display.
As an alternative to a foldable display and an e-paper display, a stretchable display could provide both for portability and for a large display. For example, a user could expand the display to increase the viewing size and could contract the display for portability. Unfortunately, a stretchable display may have a drawback in that as the display is stretched, gaps between picture elements may become more apparent, thus creating a screen door-type image. Thus, when the space between picture elements is increased, the image quality degrades as the display is stretched. This increases the ease of viewing the gaps and associated elements in the gaps between pixels and increases the screen door effect.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus including a light diffuser for a stretchable display that spreads light throughout an entire pixel area regardless as to whether the display has been stretched or not and associated elements in the gaps between pixels in the stretchable display.